1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sick signal, embedded intelligent continuous pulse monitor device and monitoring method thereof to detect a pulsing frequency of an artery precisely by being fitted to a wrist or ankle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patient is monitored by using heart rhythm to display pulsing frequency and diagram, however, such a device is only read by medical personnel. Besides, the pulsing frequency is higher or lower in different conditions that can not be applied in care or nursing field.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.